


The Principles

by godcomplexfics (godtiercomplex)



Series: dysfunctional family funtimes [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtiercomplex/pseuds/godcomplexfics
Summary: Haise has certain rules for his dealings with Tsukiyama.In which; Haise tries to maintain his boundaries with Tsukiyama but fails horribly.(Reposted due to Ao3 mishaps)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the unseen moment in The Long Way Home when Haise and Tsukiyama go to a play and Haise returns with a hickey.

 Haise made a rule in general of trying to avoid being in private spaces with Tsukiyama and never letting him drive him anywhere. If Tsukiyama invited him somewhere, Haise provided his own transportation. It would be annoying having to deal with being kidnapped again, and he couldn’t be unavailable when his children needed him. He also stuck by what he’d said in his hospital room, and never ate while Tsukiyama was present. But, as long as his family was safe and left out of anything to do with Tsukiyama’s obsession with him, he didn’t care what Tsukiyama did. That was the core principle that laid the foundation for all of their interactions with each other. The others were guidelines he tried his hardest to stick with.

 

The not allowing Tsukiyama to escort him places fell apart when Tooru’s play came around. Haise didn’t drive, and Akira’s car only fit four. Since they would need to bring Tooru back home, they needed an extra seat. He considered getting a cab when Tsukiyama pulled up with a back seat full of flowers and offered to provide transportation. Time was ticking, and he didn’t want to be late, so knowing that he could handle Tsukiyama he got into his car.

That might have been an error on his part.

 

Tsukiyama bought the tickets for the play and presented them to Haise as he was attempting to study at Anteikou. Touka and Tsukiyama kept on trading insults back and forth and he eventually set aside his books with more than a little annoyance. The envelope with the tickets to _The Tempest_ almost fell to the floor but Tsukiyama rescued them.

“Can you two go flirt somewhere else?”

Touka protested, fisting her hand up and stopping just shy of slamming it into the table, and proclaiming, “Don’t be so disgusting, Sasaki!”

“Non, non, that’s my line!” Tsukiyama started to stand up but reconsidered things and sipped from his cup instead, “As if I have eyes for anyone but--.”

“I can’t get any work done here,” Haise didn’t bother to let him finish, “I’m going to head home. Thanks for the service, Touka.” He packed his bag, and stood up as Tsukiyama held out the envelope to him. He stared at the plain print for a moment. “I might go if I’m not busy that night.”

“I’ll pick you up at eight.”

“Don’t assume I’ll be available.” Haise took out money for his coffee and laid it on the table. Touka grumbled but pocketed it, and then raised an eyebrow at Tsukiyama.

Tsukiyama handed her his credit card, and she sighed and went to swipe it.  

“You can’t say that this play doesn’t suit your interests, Haise.”

“It’s Sasaki-san to you, Tsukiyama-san.” Correcting him had become second nature at this point. Tsukiyama was never going to be his friend like Krishima Touka had become (even if he had once considered becoming something more before giving up that wish like the passing fancy it was). And considering what Tsukiyama had done, he could never see him as anything but a benign tumor which while relatively harmless, was still causing pain.  He left before Touka returned.

It wasn’t that he was busy on that day, and if he asked Arima and Akira would watch the kids--or rather, Arima would say he was watching the kids, but Akira would be there to supervise him supervising them. He wanted to see the play, he just would rather not see it with Tsukiyama. What bugged him the most was that the tickets Tsukiyama had brought were for a sold-out night, and was the only night he would be able to go since he would have a few meetings for discussion on his thesis the nights before. It was the last day of the play as well. He really shouldn’t have waited so long.

He knew that Tsukiyama probably had known all of this when he’d brought the tickets. He’d seen his schedule on his computer that night and he didn’t know if he’d been able to delete everything. He wasn’t as tech savvy as Saiko and nowhere near as good as Tooru. While Tooru didn’t like to play video games because he liked to read instead when he could be convinced to pick up a controller he almost always dominated. Haise was proud of his son.

And there was the other reason why he shouldn’t even be considering going with Tsukiyama to the play. His children liked it when he spent time with them. And he liked spending time with his kids. He didn’t have time to fool around with Tsukiyama.

 

Even still, he found himself in Tsukiyama’s car that Saturday night. He had seen his children fed, and had eaten dinner himself. They had been considering board games or video games (he already knew what would win) when he had told them goodbye. Akira hadn’t been happy, but Arima didn’t care, so he knew that it would work out somehow. He had brought them lots of beer in case it didn’t work out.

It wasn’t until they were climbing up steps and the usher had parted the curtains, that he realized that he had been thoroughly tricked. He didn’t let on openly what he felt, just sat as far away from Tsukiyama as possible. Tsukiyama was a patron of the theatre, or his parents were. Haise wasn’t sure, and didn’t care, all he knew was that outside of their box was a plaque that simply read Tsukiyama. Tsukiyama started to complain, but the lights dimmed in the theatre and he grumbled before sitting behind Haise.

He focused on how this theatre company had chosen to give birth to _The Tempest_ and the storm that reunited two brothers; one aware, and one completely unaware and being thoroughly manipulated. It had been one of the more interesting stories from Shakespeare, and he had just analyzed it last year for one of his English classes.

He didn’t speak, and Tsukiyama didn’t either but he became more conscious of him watching him during the second half of act one. Tsukiyama was always watching him, so it had became something he had learned to ignore, but sometimes, like now, it was harder to not want to demand he stop.

He resisted the urge and was rewarded when the intermission began after act two, and Tsukiyama spoke first.

“I would offer to get refreshments, but I suppose I am still untrustworthy.”

Haise ignored him while he checked his phone for messages. Saiko had texted him a goodnight message, Tooru has well. Akira had texted that she had had to remove the plugs from out of Saiko’s room, but she knew that the batteries would run out soon and Saiko would go to sleep. He texted her back not to be so cruel.

Only then did he reply, offhandedly, but letting his annoyance show, “It’s going to take more than a few months for me to forget what you did, Tsukiyama-san.”

“Ah, if you would just tell me what steps I had to take in order to return to your good favor, I would be halfway there I’m sure.” Tsukiyama had taken advantage of his seat behind Haise to lean forward and whisper in his ear. Haise considered breaking his nose, before tossing that thought aside. He wanted to see the rest of the play, after all, and not end up in a hospital tending to Tsukiyama’s injured pride or body.

“I don’t think you ever were on my good side,” which was a lie. He touched his chin and frowned. He had been attracted to Tsukiyama before the kidnapping but what affection had been there was gone now, or he had mostly tried to forget it. What had taken its place was a determination that no one else would suffer, and that he wouldn’t allow Tsukiyama to intimidate him into anything.

“How you break my heart daily, Haise.” Tsukiyama rested his head against his shoulder, and Haise frowned down at his phone as Akira texted him back that Saiko had already been awake for thirty hours and she needed to sleep at some point. He sighed, and shifted, looking back at Tsukiyama at the wrong moment.

Haise could see as he stared at him why he was a popular model even with his twisted personality. Tsukiyama was beautiful in the way that had attracted Haise in the first place, but not beautiful in an approachable way that had made Haise think they could be something more.  

He didn’t understand why it was him of all people that Tsukiyama had decided to go after with his obsession. Tsukiyama didn’t even seem to know a real answer to the question, just smiled and said things like, “Of course it had to be you, Haise.”

He sighed again, and Tsukiyama sighed as he looked at him, and they kissed by mistake, with just a barest press of their lips against one another.

The world shifted just a bit, and he broke the kiss and stood up, pocketing his phone as he did so.

“I’m going to get some water. I’ll be back.” Which was also a firm demand that he not be followed, and for once, Tsukiyama listened.

He didn’t get any water, but walked across the theatre for a moment, studying upcoming performance announcements and announcements from past ones that hadn’t yet been removed. It took him ten minutes, and the intermission would last another twenty, so he returned to the private box.

Tsukiyama greeted him in the dimness, and he could already see the questions he wanted to ask. Tsukiyama was posed against the wall, and Haise let the door to the box close behind him.

“That was a thank you kiss,” he settled on saying.

“So my efforts haven’t gone to waste.” Tsukiyama took a step forward and when Haise didn’t move, rested his hand on Haise’s shoulder.

“This effort didn’t go to waste,” he corrected him, stepping forward and forcing Tsukiyama to move so he could return to his seat. Tsukiyama’s hand around his arm halted him from sitting. It was a loose grip, as they both knew that Haise could break it at any moment. He allowed it, turning back to face Tsukiyama as he laughed slightly. “Is there something else you wanted, Tsukiyama-san?”

Tsukiyama just looked at him, and Haise patted his hand. He was just as confused as Tsukiyama looked, but he wasn’t going to admit that to him and have that weakness taken advantage of. There was a definite line that he knew he wasn’t supposed to cross but then Tsukiyama kissed him and while he didn’t kiss him back, he supposed that was consent enough. It was also a clear answer to his question, and while he still wasn’t sure why Tsukiyama had so badly allowed his desires and needs to get so tangled up into an obsession with Haise, it would work itself out eventually he figured.

His back was against the wall Tsukiyama had urged him against, and Tsukiyama still kissed him, looking for something that indicated Haise cared. Haise shifted, and relaxed against the wall as Tsukiyama tried to coax a response out of him, seemingly unaware that this was all the response he was going to get. Haise wasn’t going to give him a grand display of passion, because he had more control of himself than that. He wouldn’t tell Tsukiyama this, but he was a better kisser than some of his previous partners.

Tsukiyama stopped kissing him and he was about to say something when Tsukiyama bit down on his neck.

“You did not just bite me,” he shifted, and placed his hands on the wall to push himself up and away from Tsukiyama when he sucked against his neck in a spot that made Haise weak in the knees. He allowed that to continue for a moment before realizing just how close Tsukiyama was to him, and just how excited he had grown, with his cock pressing into Haise's thigh. He opened his mouth to speak, but his phone vibrated against Tsukiyama’s thigh, and after suffering another bite, he pulled away and looked at the message, putting distance between him, Tsukiyama, and their hormones.

He rubbed his neck, and frowned after he replied to Akira, who was telling him that all the children had now officially gone to sleep, including Saiko.

“This had better not be a huge mark,” he said, not looking back at Tsukiyama.

“It’s not as large as I would love for it to be.” Tsukiyama sounded pained. He was being a pain always, constantly, so Haise ignored him as he put his phone down on the last row of seats in the Tsukiyama family’s private box.

He didn’t stop thinking, but he stopped consciously planning out his moves and returned to Tsukiyama’s side and kissed him this time. He heard an announcement that the intermission would be over in ten minutes as he ran a hand underneath Tsukiyama’s shirt and had to laugh in slight disbelief at the effect he was having on him. Tsukiyama muttered into his ear, a blend of French and Italian, as he wrapped his fingers around his cock and made use of the time they had before the show would begin again.

 

He returned home, and dealt with the embarrassment of Akira scolding him for sleeping with Tsukiyama, even though he hadn’t. It wasn’t sex, it was just a few kisses, and he had just gotten Tsukiyama off and he had messed up so badly. He looked in the mirror at the bruise on his neck, and he sighed before trying to figure out how to hide it from his kids. It was huge against his pale neck, and he was honestly going to have words with Tsukiyama.

**Author's Note:**

> Haise and Touka have UST through the roof. Tsukiyama has definitely picked up on this. He doesn't like it.


End file.
